Icha Icha Public
by hangmeuptodry
Summary: Now, whenever someone suggests going to the movies, Sakura can hardly control her blush and all Kakashi can do is smirk. It's all Tsunade's fault, really. —KakaSaku


**A/N: **I've had this one in my iPhone notes for a while and I was going to put it in a M-rated anthology, but I decided I would upload them separately. Anyway, enjoy!

**Title: **Icha Icha Public

**Summary: **Now, whenever someone suggested going to the movies, Sakura could hardly control her blush. It was all Tsunade's fault, really. —KakaSaku

**Pairing: **KakaSaku

**Note: **Rated "M" for a reason

* * *

There were many things she inherited from Tsunade.

Brutal strength that allowed her to rip trees out of the ground and knock her enemies from the planet like baseballs.

Medical ninjutsu that gave her the power to bring someone to the brink of death, only to save them again so that they felt like they were back in their prime.

A confidence that erased any traces of the old, shy, self-deprecating, pathetic excuse of a kunoichi she once was.

These were all positives.

However, it was only inevitable she got some negative too from the Godaime and her gambling addiction was proof of this. To be fair, she usually won her bets and they were almost always developed under the pretense that there was no way she could lose.

They came in handy during times of need and times of extreme boredom.

Thanks to her betting, she got Naruto to go in his boxers to his next summons at the Hokage Tower.

Thanks to her gambling, she got Ino to finally ask out Sai.

Because of her addiction, Ayame got the right push to ask Lee out without feeling too embarassed.

Good stuff, right? How could any of these achievements be overshadowed?

Easy.

Her great Shishou's "gift" had gotten her into deep shit.

Kakashi handed the two tickets for Icha Icha Tactics: The Movie to the theatre worker by the red velvet rope that kept the line of rambunctious Icha Icha fans in order. The bored worker gave a long yawn and gave Kakashi the two stubs after ripping off a portion of their tickets.

They walked in silence to Screen-room 7 and Kakashi pulled her to the side for a moment before they went in.

"Last chance, Sakura."

The mischievous glint in his eye made her shiver and, for only a second, her nerves felt as if they'd be too much, as if she couldn't handle this movie within such a close proximity of Kakashi.

The man set her on fire with just a look.

And that was with only one eye.

Sakura shivered.

The reason she was here in the first place with him, about to watch the most perverted movie known to man besides the rest of the Icha Icha series' movie counterparts was all Tsunade's fault dammit!

Sure, she was the one who couldn't control herself when she was within a walking distance of Kakashi, let alone a spitting distance, but that meant nothing.

One day in the market and a not-too-surprising run in had resulted in Kakashi carrying half of her grocery bags. They walked in silence, taking the side streets to her apartment. Thank goodness for that, because if they had been talking, she would've started babbling on and on about something stupid, like the nutritional benefits of bananas.

It was after that day that running into each other at the market turned into meeting each other there. Kakashi appreciated her company, it seemed, and she appreciated his after not seeing him for so long.

She had no idea things would escalate to anymore than that.

Soon enough, they were having dinner at her place and his place and other places and training together and then the sleepovers began...

She knew exactly when she started to be drawn like a magnet to Hatake Kakashi.

In all of his subtle means of maintaining his privacy, Kakashi was still a ridiculously public figure. Everyone knew him and his past and his ninja prowess was no secret either.

So when Sakura and Kakashi had been paired up on a simple assassination together, there was the give in of using disguises.

Kakashi posed as a powerful foreign socialite, dying his hair black, so the enemy couldn't detect any kind of henge, and dressing in a simple, yet ridiculously expensive, three piece suit black suit with a simple tie.

There was no mask.

Sakura put on a strawberry blonde wig, so her eyebrows still made sense, and posed as his art collecting wife with an eye for design.

It wasn't just the fact that Kakashi played the part perfectly—his hand at the small of her back, addressing her as "Dear", and making small, yet meaningful gestures that suggesting they were in love—but what she discovered while Kakashi was acting at this party.

He was an amazing dancer.

And this was not a give in since he was a ninja and all ninja were supposed to be graceful. Naruto, Kiba, and_ Lee_, for crying out loud, were terrible dancers.

As introverted as he was, Hatake Kakashi managed to win her heart over, and set her lady parts on fire as well, with a simple waltz.

Since then, she started to notice things about him, like his love of rain, impeccable neatness, and kindness to children; they flocked to him like moths to an awkward light.

One day, the fact that she loved him hit her and that was the end all be all.

She couldn't act like anything but a bumbling idiot when he was around.

Except for when her competitiveness came into play. The urge to win overpowered her nerves.

This was how she found herself constantly involved in bets with Kakashi.

Now, she was stuck watching this movie because she had asked him what his plans were for the weekend while they brought her groceries over to her place, and when he told her he was going to the first screening of the new Icha Icha movie, they had somehow got into the argument of her ability to sit through an entire movie.

Now, if she couldn't watch the whole thing, she had to do all of Kakashi's overdue mission reports.

Which would suck.

So, when Kakashi asked her for the last time if she wanted to just save herself from the embarrassment and just do the reports now, she responded by running into the screening room and picking a seat in the very back.

Kakashi shook his head and chuckled as he sat down right beside her.

Slowly, Sakura struggled to control her breathing.

It wasn't as if she was nervous about the movie.

Sure, it was Icha Icha Tactics and it was sure to be totally filthy, but at least no one she knew besides her former teacher was seen on the very exclusive line the were on.

Only about 30 other people filtered into the seats around them before the previews started to play.

The movie theater was only playing this movie for the night and with a limited amount of fans allowed inside, everyone was spread out into small groups.

The problem was watching this movie, sitting next to the guy who she wanted to jump her bones with every fiber of her being.

It wouldn't be her first time and with the natural mystique Kakashi always exuded, it was a wonder she hadn't already crawled into his lap.

But _no_.

She couldn't do that.

She had to stay focused if she wanted to win this bet.

Soon enough, the lights dimmed down and the production company credits began to play on the screen.

Everyone settled down to watch the movie.

Soon enough, the navy blue haired mane of Yukie Fujikaze, in this case Junko, swished on the screen as she was seen in the shower. Soon enough, with the soap suds leaving trails all over her body, water dripping from the peaks of her breasts, she was visibly hot and bothered. Dainty, pale hands glided over the pink nipples, down her flat stomach to her shaved womanhood. At first, the touch was fleeting, as if teasing, but soon enough she was cheek to wall with the porcelain sides of the shower, body bent at an almost ninety degree angle while she held the railing at her side to support her body. Puffs of hot, steamy air flew from her pouty lips and moans were in the air as her fingers disappeared to her middle knuckles into her glistening hole. She started with one, then added a second, with her thumb rubbing at her swollen button.

Sakura shifted her thighs under her skirt, already feeling the familiar throb of her clit from the scene and Kakashi's presence.

Looking to her left, he didn't even look the slightest bit affected.

Sakura swallowed down the lump in her throat and turned back to the movie, fidgetting this way and that in her seat. She couldn't relax. Not only was she naturally restless, but Kakashi made her nervous and the movie was making the room hotter and—

A new weight fell onto her thigh and she halted. The burning imprint of a large hand was being made on her thigh. She could feel it. Looking down, she noted it was Kakashi's hand on her.

She could've died.

"Relax, Sakura, before you burn a whole into that seat."

Her face lit up in red and she heard Kakashi chuckle. His hand rubbed her thigh soothingly and it was when she felt it. There was a familiar wetness in the apex of her thighs and her breath hitched.

"Hm?"

Kakashi hummed at her, raising an eyebrow as he finally addressed the ragged state of her breathing and the tenseness of the muscle of her thigh, covered by her smooth, porcelain skin.

He was perfectly aware of how she was affected by the movie.

He was perfectly aware of how she was affected by him.

In hopes that she would finally let go of her nervousness and tell him how she felt about their interactions, he had purposefully goaded her in attending the premiere of Icha Icha Tactics with him. Now, here she was, watching as a man with black hair stuck his head in between the actress's legs on screen in a room filled with _twenty-something_ other people, red in the face and breathing hard.

He took that as a sign to go forward.

Kakashi reached for her cheek, turning her gaze away from his hand to his face. Sakura's eyes widened at the sight of his mismatched eyes, strong jaw and contented smile directed towards her. Her mask hung around his neck and her green eyes took in the entire image of his handsome face for another time, pleased that he'd revealed himself to her when he wasn't half dead, so covered in blood and mud that she couldn't take a good look at him anyway.

He set her on fire and the sight of his tongue swiping across his limps made her hungry for something only he could satiate.

"Kiss me, Kakashi."

She whispered it and when his lips did touch hers, it was in an exchange that started chaste, almost innocent. Then Kakashi slanted his limps and kissed her with purpose, coaxing her mouth open and guiding her in a dance with his tongue, he knew she wasn't a virgin, but that he was the first to kiss her like this.

It slightly mollified his annoyance at not being her first, knowing that some stupid, inexperience kid probably had her before him and didn't even satisfy her.

He would erase his presence from her body and memory soon enough.

As their tongues collided, he rubbed her thigh, massaging the flesh as he continued, and took pleasure in hearing her small gasp in surprise when he laid his hand on the very inside of her thigh, his pinky touching the cotton of her soaked black underwear.

He rubbed the tense muscles there into submission, hearing Sakura's uneven breathing turn into moans.

She buried her head into his shoulder, whispering a rough, "But...Kakashi."

His right hand went to cup the mound of her pussy completely and he shifted her body, draping her left leg over the arm rest they shared, her foot on his knee.

"Shh. If you don't want them to look, be quiet," he whispered, "Relax, Sakura. No one's looking. Just be quiet."

Her breath caught in her throat when he pushed his hand onto her completely, feeling her through her soiled underwear

Kakashi smirked at the cease of her flimsy protest.

It excited him in a distinctively primal way, knowing that if this had happened months ago, he would've been totally shocked she was so willing to have his fingers touching her so intimately in a room full of people.

It astonished him when he first noticed how sexual Sakura was—whether it was intentional or not.

The way she licked her lips constantly in his presence or the pronounced arch in her back that led to womanly hips and a tight, shaped ass that only came from training with Tsunade for years. How she liked to run her fingers over her collarbone and down her neckline in such an absentminded way that it was clear from her body language her thoughts were not as pure as everyone believed her to be. The fluttering of her think, long lashes, slowly, enticingly when they held their eye contact.

She never looked away.

It was shocking how someone who looked like the very personification of innocence at first glance could hold the desires of such a harlot.

He wanted her.

As his and only his.

He had taken note of Sakura's positive qualities long ago—her intelligence and battle capabilities, her unrelenting kindness, the qay she could find a silver lining in every situation—but it was only after their mission together, their dance together, that he noticed she was all woman.

Now that he had her grinding into his palm as the heel of his hand pressed down on her magical bundle of nerves, gripping her armrests and whimpering from the very back of her throat, he wanted her more than ever.

"Ka-ka-shi!"

Sakura said his name haltingly, disrupted by her own pleasure to care about prnounciation when he slipped two fingers into her hot entrance, relishing at the feel of her gripping his digits so tightly, knowing she would feel amazing around his cock like a second skin.

His hardon hit his belly button as he released it from his pants, stroking it with his left hand in time with his fingers plunging into Sakura's hot pussy. He could hear the wonderful _squelch_-ing sound of her wetness and it made him grip his cock tighter and stroke himself faster. Kakashi pressed his hand deeper into Sakura's pussy, pushing her soaked panties aside and rubbing his fingers against the rough underside of her pussy. Sakura couldn't hold back her loud moans any longer and his name left her mouth over and over, a mantra to cling onto as he finger fucked into her g-spot.

"Kakashi Kakashi Kakashi! Ohh, fuck!"

The expletive left her mouth in a higher pitch than her usual soothing voice, covered up from the other move watchers only from Junko's loud, throaty cries on screen as the main villain had his cock buried in her snatch, pounding away at her.

Kakashi felt the heat in his groin reach an impossible level and he stopped stroking his cock, noticing the drops of pre-cum that had leaked from the tip onto his hand.

He couldn't take much more of these hand games, but he wanted to see her cum into his hand.

Sakura's whines climbed higher in pitch as she felt herself tumbling over the edge into bliss. She'd never felt such an exquisite pleasure before and she knew that no one else could ever make her feel this way besides the way currently marking her neck, willing her towards an orgasm, but she was afraid she would get completely lost in her rapture and alert everyone of what was happening in the back row of the showing room.

"Kakashi, I—"

"You're going to cum for me, Sakura. In front of all these people, you're going to cum."

His command sent her over the edge. It wasn't often that she let someone else tell her what to do, but this was Kakashi.

His dominance only served to further heighten the feeling of his long fingers inside of her and ere, surrounded by people, all she could do was hold the chair more tightly and breathe heavily as she came.

Kakashi watched as droplets of sweat ran down nito the valley of her breasts and he cursed that he didn't have the space to examine every part of her more thoroughly. He promised himself that later on he would have her on his bed, open for his perusal.

He pulled his hand out from her pussy, making Sakura moan in frustration, and licked her juices from his glistening fingers.

Leaning to her ear, he blew softly, causing her to shiver.

"Mmm. You taste wonderful."

Sakura's face flushed at the sight of him licking the fingers he had just be fucking her with as his pants were open and his cock was at attention.

She looked closely at the wide girth and length and the glistening tip. Her pussy throbbed with the thought of him stretching her, but looking around at the theatre, she was reminded of the other people in their vicinity.

Kakashi's hand stroked the leg that laid across his lap and she could feel her pink button begin to throb.

She was spread open for Kakashi in a movie theatre in front of more than twenty other people and she couldn't help but feel turned on at the thought of an ignorant audience.

"You know these people can see you, and you love it," Kakashi laid a kiss on her jaw and spoke in a voice deeper than the one everyone heard. It made her nipples grow hard and her clit swell with blood, "This is making you so hot you can't stand it. You want to get off in front of all these people who won't realize your pussy is getting fucked by me."

Sakura was too dazed off her own lust and shocked by Kakashi's words to resist when he pulled her into his lap, having her straddle him. He slipped his hands under her panties and squeezed at her tight ass. She sunk into his lap as he felt her curves and hissed when her pussy rubbed on his hard-on, making the cold, wet cotton of her panties press against their hot flesh.

His hands moved all over her body as her hips moved in a slow grip, looking for release again. She felt his rougher, manlier skin on her softness of her breasts and when thumbs played with the sensitivity of her nipples, she sunk her teeth into his shoulder and pushed against his cock harder. He groaned and his head fell back, the pain from Sakura's bite mixing in pleasantly from the feel of her wetness on him.

With a _riiip! _her panties were discarded on the dark floor of the theatre, but she couldn't find it in her to care with the feel on Kakashi on her so downright _naughty_ in the middle of a movie.

She couldn't hear Junko's cries over her own as Kakashi entered her painfully slow, his member hitting the deepest part of her, his pubic hair brushing against her clit.

"Ah! Kakashi!"

Kakashi could hear her sobbing in his ear at the pleasure of being stretched around him, as tight as a second skin around him. The slow pace he set prompted her to push against him. He knew she wanted to cum and he could feel her contractions around him becoming more frequent. That was when he stood up holding her by the hips and draped her over the empty seat in front of him. Her arms stuck out to steady her like he wanted them too and he slammed into her, setting a speed she couldn't hope to keep up with. In contrast with the sensually slow ride she was enjoying a second ago, Kakashi had her bent over in front of him, seeing stars as he didn't relent his assault on her pussy.

It bordered on painful with the way he set her on fire, the_ clap!_ of their joining in tune with how Junko was getting rougly fucked on screen. For a second, Sakura imagined her and Kakashi were the ones on screen, fucking in front of all the horny men watching the movie with their hands probably itching to grab onto their cocks. It made her push against him in his furious rhythm and embrace the delicious pain of Kakashi being so rough with her, a complete contrast to the lover she thought he'd be one day.

He leaned down, placing kisses at the base of her neck as his hand trailed down the exposed part of her back. His thumb nestled in the crack of her ass and she felt, more than heard, Kakashi whisper for her to relax. The rosebud of her ass was soaked with the wetness that came from finger fucking her and he teased the hole with his thumb, pressing down on it, but never entering.

"Oh my god!"

Sakura screamed in the seat her face was buried on and they came together, Kakashi falling back onto his original seat with Sakura on top of him.

Through half-lidded eyes, Sakura saw the credits roll on the screen and people walking towards the exits behind the row they were in, completely oblivious to everything they'd just done. Kakashi pulled out of her and fixed his pants in one fell swoop, and leaned her against his chest.

"...Kakashi?"

Sakura's contentedly tired voice reached his ears, and he hummed an affirmative to her.

"Have fun writing your own mission reports, you bastard."

Kakashi groaned and cursed Tsunade for making her so competitive, but looking down at Sakura, forehead head covered in sweat and tan skirt on backwards, he figured he had to thank the old woman as well...

Right after he didn't turn in those overdue reports on Monday.

* * *

Okay, I'm done.

I hope you enjoyed this little portion of public smut.

xx mm.


End file.
